Gippal's Story
by fire-dragonz
Summary: Gippal's life from his point of view. From when he was a kid, during his teens, till after the events of FFX-2. I suck at summaries and titles I know :p but please give it a chance :D It has the whole eyepatch scene and perhaps a bit of Rippalness -


**Hi this is my first ffx-2 fanfic so please be nice to me :D**

**Well, it's a Gippal POV. The start is set before FFX, when Gippal was just a kid. **

**You may need to know a little Al Bhed, or have a translator on hand but it's not essential to the story so don't worry if you don't. You'll hopefully still understand :P**

"GIPPAL HU LUSA PYLG!!!!"

I should have listened, if I hadn't of ran away then perhaps I wouldn't have been orphaned. Yes, perhaps I may have died that day but at least I would die alongside my loved ones. Perhaps then I would not have lived my childhood with the looming guilt of not saving my Mother, my Father, my twin brother and my younger sister. Why had I been the one to survive?

Yes, of course I heard my brother, Kebbym shouting at me to come back, my brain told me to return. However, logic was always my twin's strong point. I followed my heart, the spontaneous one if you wish. Kebbym was book smart, quiet and sweet he had no idea of how to use a machina which wasn't very common for an Al Bhed. Unlike me. I was your typical Al Bhed. I always thought he be the ladies' dream guy, he was well different. I had no idea why it was always me the girls went for. Sure, I was the chatty and occasionally flirty kinda guy but to me my brother was the best. He was my idol.

I felt bad for ignoring him at the time but I wasn't going to let watcher Z get ripped apart by a bunch of mindless fiends. I had put pretty much most of my life into tweaking that thing. I made it from scratch, it was my first creation. The first of thousands. To me, it wasn't machina. It sounds sad but it was like a friend. I had upgraded it so much to the point that it may as well have been practically Al Bhed. There was no way some desert dogs were going to destroy it.

So I ran off. It felt like hours that I had ran until eventually I reached a pack of coyotes who when seeing me luckily ran off. Well all except for one. The one I presumed was the sort of leader. He growled viciously then leapt towards me, instead of doing something useful I instead panicked and before I knew it the damn coyote was on top of me, furiously trying to snap at my face.

I struggled with all my might and with one gloved hand I managed to keep the coyotes face from mine, but how long I could keep it up I was unsure of, my arm was already straining from the fiend's sheer strength. Quickly I began to fiddle in my pockets with my other free hand, I became excited as I felt a metal object within the pocket. My screwdriver! It could easily be used as a weapon. Unfortunately luck was not to be on my side that day and I instead retrieved a measly spanner from within my trousers.

"Arghh," I groaned in frustration, angrily I just started madly hitting the coyote wherever I could. I had the gut feeling I was losing and that the fiend was about to gnaw through my skin at any moment. Fortunately, the fiend whimpered after I managed to cut his eye and with his bloodstained furry face he retreated to find the rest of his pack.

Me, I just lay there for a few seconds trying to regain my breath. I had to say, I preferred it better when my Father took me out into the desert, I felt a lot safer knowing that he could easily shoot off any fiend. I made a mental note to myself never to use a spanner for anything else other than fiddling with machina.

Machina. Watcher Z. It was on that thought that I shot upwards and ran over to the remains of my prized possession. How on Earth the dumb thing got captured by fiends I'll never know, I guess my machina must of inherited my lust for attracting trouble.

Yep, he sure did catch a lot of trouble that day. He was pretty messed up, nuts and bolts all over the place. Still, I was pretty sure he was fixable. It was just another challenge to the future Master of all Machina!

So, happy that I had found Watcher Z, a little beat up to say the least but still fixable, I started to retrace my way back to the village.

I took off my t-shirt and used it as a makeshift bag for holding the various pieces of machina. Pretty nice thinking if I say so myself, maybe I did inherit a little bit of logic.

It took almost an hour before I saw the sandy hill that surrounded the village, excitedly I ran to the top and was about to slide down the golden sand when suddenly my feet froze.

There was no longer a village.

Just a wreckage. A pile of houses toppled on top of one another. Machina parts flung from one end of the village to the other.

And the worst part.

The bodies. All covered in blood, turning the beautiful golden sands a deadly crimson red.

My body abruptly came back to its senses and I screamed.

At lightning speed I sprinted down towards my house, well what was left of it. I desperately began to fling bricks about the place, it felt like hours before I had finally recovered my family from under the rubble.

I'll never forget their faces. Their wide eyes staring in terror as death approached them.

It still sends shivers down my spine as I recall the scene. I had been the only survivor in the village.

I cried and cried as I saw my Father laying still under a pile of bricks, to me he was the strongest guy in the world.

I remember holding his arm and yelling, "Vydran! Get up you have to get up!", but yet he remained still.

My tears continued as I came to my Mother, her beautiful golden locks with covered with dirt and her warm smile had faded and in its place the mark of horror and fear had been left. Her beautiful emerald green eyes were dull and lifeless. She too did not respond to me pleas.

I managed to pull my little sister, Ayoshki from the wreckage. I held her in my arms and wept, she had only been three years of age, she had barely even lived.

However, as horrific as the memory was. I believe seeing my brother was the worst of it.

Imagine, seeing yourself lying dead.

That's kind of what I saw. We were identical twins, sure we could spot differences between us both physically and mentally but we were brought into the world together. We were a team, we were one. It's hard to explain but I'd always felt like we were joined, I mean twins have a bond. We were different yes, yet we were closer than close. I felt that because we born together we should die together, it was as I had always imagined it being.

I mean I was only eight years old! I wasn't strong enough to go on alone, I was too dependent on the fact that my family would always be there for me.

After realising I had lost them. I realised that I had lost a whole lot of myself.

I wanted to do something more to help. I pulled the bodies that I could from the wreck. I re-checked everywhere, found everyone I know. Checked again and again to see if any were breathing but to no prevail.

I set out the corpses into a long line. Assembled them into families and then I lay beside mine. Part of me hoped to just stay there until I died, so that I could be re-united with my family.

However, on thinking that I realised I couldn't be.

Everyone was unsent. They would not rest in the afterlife. I would have done anything to be a summoner at that moment.

I probably stayed lying there for about half a day. I don't think I would have brought myself to leave had it not been for the light at the end of the line.

Confused, I stood up and walked towards the man whom I had once called, Yari. His corpse was shining brightly. So bright I had to close my eyes, and to my shock when I opened them I was greeted by an angry fiend.

I couldn't stay here. I couldn't bare to watch my family and friends turn into mindless fiends.

So, I quickly grabbed my water bottle and ran.

**Sorry, if it wasn't that great of openingand that it was sa bit rushed. I'm hoping to introduce more familiar character's soon. Please R+R thank you. ^-^**


End file.
